Sinusitis is caused by inflammation in the nose. This can be due to a variety of factors, including any combination of inhaled allergens, inhaled pollutants including tobacco smoke, infectious agents (including viruses such as those that cause the common cold and bacteria) abnormalities in the structure of the nasal passages, and reflux of stomach acids. As a result of these factors, the membranes lining the nasal cavity can become swollen and are unable to function properly. Sinus and nasal mucus can not be cleared, sinus cavities become clogged, and normal breathing is inhibited. In addition, bacteria can begin to grow rapidly in the accumulated sinonasal mucus, leading to sinus infections, which are potentially serious and even fatal diseases.
Accordingly, it is highly desirable to irrigate the nasal passages, to aid in the clearance of secretions, debris, intranasal crusts, and other intranasal irritants, and keep the nasal passages clear. This irrigation inhibits the chances of sinusitis, infectious processes, and other sinonasal conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,847,145 (Grossan) discloses one such system, through which the nasal passages may be irrigated. The system includes a device that receives fluid from a fluid source, typically in a pulsatile mode under pressure, and transfers this fluid through a hose to an applicator, through which the fluid enters the nose (nostril) when the tip of the applicator is placed proximate thereto. This system exhibits several drawbacks.
Initially, the applicator is uncomfortable to use, for the user must position their fingers on a small fingertip grip. Additionally, the applicator lacks any structure thereon from which the user can control fluid flow therethrough. Accordingly, should the user suddenly desire to cease fluid flow to the nasal passages, the applicator must be removed from the nose, resulting in fluid squirting in all directions in an uncontrolled manner, until the device can be accessed and the fluid flow controlled, by adjusting a control mechanism or the like. In the interim time period, this uncontrolled squirting makes a mess of the surrounding area. Similarly, even a controlled cessation of the fluid flow, even if temporary, must be done by adjusting a control mechanism on the device itself. This requires the user to either leave the downwardly bent position, to properly reach the control mechanism on the device, such that fluid may fall outside of the basin, or remain in the downwardly bent position and attempt to reach the control mechanism on the device and risk potentially bumping or knocking the device, whereby it may be damaged.
Finally, the applicator of Grossan was designed to be held at a gripping portion, such that when the applicator was pressed into contact with the nose, a torque was created on the clear plastic tube, causing it to bend and subsequently break. Breakage typically occurred at the junction of the tube and the gripping portion.